Her Final Wish
19:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC)TheEyeAponYou (talk) Before I continue, I must say something. I've always been a small time gamer. While my friends saved all their pennies to buy the latest consoles and cutting edge games, I was incredibly content with my Nintendo 64, some consider it the best console. Ever. I spent my free time exploring every inch of Hyrule, and perfecting my secret agent skills in GoldenEye 007. Sure, maybe I wasn't the coolest guy ever, but I was very content, and had loving parents. Childhood was a great time for me, so moving out wasn't an easy transition. My social skills left a lot to be desired, so I spent a lot of time indoors, catching up with my internet friends, and roaming every corner of the web. With all the updated technology available nowadays, I thought, maybe, after 20 years it might be time for a little upgrade. However, today's gaming market is a freaking minefield. Would I build my own PC, or would I buy the sleekest looking console avaliable? I worked hard in school, and took no prisoners, so money wasn't a problem. My limited knowledge of technology, however, was. Eventually, after 3 days of research, I decided, hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. So I spent the rest of the 4th day searching for the best value Nintendo 64 console, with games and hopefully a controller. It didn't take me long to find a great deal; A mint condition console bundled with 4 games and a controller. Both of the classic Zelda's, and GoldenEye, it was bringing back a wave of nostalgia. Although, something caught my eye. An old purple cartridge, right at the back, caught my attention. It looked like the original sticker had been removed, with the frayed edges still visible. The sticker looked like it had been replaced, or another one placed over the top, but I couldn't make it out due to it being stuck behind the other games. Aside from that, the product seemed absolutely perfect. It was just what I'd been looking for. Considering what was being sold, the asking price was pretty fair. I quickly ordered the console after checking the customer feedback, which was damn near perfect. Delivery tracking showed that it should arrive at lunchtime tomorrow. I could hardly believe my luck. The console arrived right on time the next day, and the courier seemed a very nice man. I thanked him, and when he was gone, I unwrapped the package from the box. It felt great to be holding the console I had become so familiar with. The games looked perfect, and I checked for dust, as any self respecting gamer would. Then, two things struck me. The listing clearly stated that only one controller was bundled, however, there were two included. This didn't scare me or shock me, it was just a free controller. I suppose the guy bundled it in, he had no use for it anymore. And then, I rooted through the box, and found the old cartridge. It was a very vibrant looking cover, and the title was in bold, dark grey lettering "The Wishing Well." I'd never heard of it, and quickly looked it up on my phone. No results whatsoever. I was undeterred, however. Hyrule was calling to me, and I could not resist. The console took only minutes to set up, and I inserted both controllers, leaving the second one on top of the N64. I inserted Ocarina of Time, and spent about two hours, reliving my childhood. It was absolutely brilliant, and impressive to see how well the game still holds up. But, I couldn't ignore the small voice in the back of my head, reminding me of the old cartridge. When I had reached a point where I was ready to stop playing, I removed Ocarina of Time from my N64, and took The Wishing Well in my hands. I had to be very careful, it could be bootlegged, or a faulty cartridge, which might do some damage to my system, or it could be absolutely nothing. However, my curiosity got the better of me, and I inserted the old cartridge in my system. One weird thing happened first off. My controller died on me, forcing me to use the one I had inserted in the second slot. Anyway, the console booted up as normal, but the Nintendo 64 logo spun the opposite way. That didn't matter, maybe the cartridge was a hack, and it's the author's way of identifying their work? Anyway, the game took about 3 minutes to load, then the title screen came up. It showed a grey misted backdrop, with a small town faintly visible. In the centre of the screen was a small, basic well. The game was rather dated in terms of graphics, looking like an early N64 title. Nothing happened for about 2 minutes. In the background, was a faint sound of jaunty music, not unsettling, but quite uplifting. Then, a small girl walked onto the screen. She had short, jet black hair, and a long grayish dress, not unlike the misted backdrop. She walked towards the well, carrying a bucket with her. She used the well, and fetched her water. I thought this might just be a funny little animation, a little project someone worked on. Then, after the girl filled her bucket, a small dark text box appeared above her. "You have 3 coins. Make a wish today?" I thought this was pretty weird, but it had a certain charm to it. I accepted, and the girl fished a coin from the bottom of the bucket, and threw it straight into the well. "Thanks for playing. You've made me happy. You have two coins. Come back tomorrow!" The girl walked off screen, and the background dimmed down. The console flashed off, and I sat back in my chair, flicking the channel over to the news, just for ambient noise. I didn't know what that was, but despite the lack of plot or sense, I enjoyed it. Why, when it had no rhyme or reason? I looked at the news, and the time in the corner displayed 23:37. Damn, it was late. I headed up for bed, my head filled with both my Hyrule adventures, and the charming little girl. I got my nightly glass of water, and headed to bed, falling asleep almost instantly. I awoke the next morning feeling incredibly refreshed. I got myself washed, dressed, and made my breakfast, itching to return to my console. Not to Link, but rather, to the little girl, and the well. As soon as I was ready, I switched on my console, and the boot sequence ran, with the logo spinning in the wrong direction again. The backdrop loaded, yet it looked a shade darker than last time. The village was more faint, and I couldn't make it out very well, as it kinda faded into the background, looking blurred. This time, it took around 4 minutes for the girl to appear. Her hair was far longer, and her dress looked more worn, and shorter, more like a year had passed, not less than 7 hours. She went up to the well, and placed the bucket in. It took her a worrying amount of time to retrieve the bucket again, and the water looked... dirty, and had a similar color to the mist. The text box popped up again "You have 2 coins. Make a wish today?" I felt odd, and slightly unnerved. I thought about this question. It seemed to make her happy last time. I took a long time to make a decision, but before I could choose "Yes", another text box appeared. "Hurry and make up your damn mind." This was a little startling. Sure, she was an animation, and I could turn it off at any time, but I felt very strange, like I was responsible for her decrepit look. But she thanked me yesterday, for making a wish. Contemplating this, I clicked yes. The girl fished a coin from the bottom of the bucket again, and dropped it on the floor. She bent over to pick it up, and in the process, dropped the water. I felt horrible. The little girl brought up another text box "No. Mummy won't be happy. Please. Mummy will be very sad." I felt slightly sick, which bewildered me. This wasn't real. She wasn't real. Yet, I was scared. Then, a very faint weeping came from the speakers in my TV. But this chilled me to the core. This wasn't any normal sound clip. This was incredibly realistic, more like the speakers were holes in the wall, and the girl was in the next room. Then, a colossal thump came from upstairs. My N64 immediately shut off. My heart thumping, I stayed perfectly still, but no further sound came. I moved from my downstairs room to the kitchen, and grabbed the largest knife in my drawer, and headed up the stairs, following the sound. I checked absolutely everywhere, which was an easy task, considering I have two rooms in my house. The bathroom and the bedroom I share with my friend. No one. It was chilling. Nothing of any weight had fallen, I didn't have any pets, and my roommate had already gone on to work. I was sure that the sound was made by... something. Easing myself, I turned on every TV in the house, filling the entire place with noise. It had always calmed me when alone in the house, when I was younger, and Mum had briefly gone to the shops. I couldn't stand being on my own. Anyway, I moved my way back downstairs, and took the cartridge out. When it came out, my nostrils were filled with a burnt stench. I checked the cartridge, and, somehow, the pins had... melted. The molten liquid was spilling out of the bottom, landing on the wooden floor, sizzling with the immense heat. I sprinted through to the kitchen, threw the cartridge into the sink, and turned the tap to full blast on the coldest setting. I slammed the plug in, and let the sink fill with cold water. I ran through to the next room, getting some ice cubes from the freezer, and placed them into the sink, trying to cool the metal. After about 10 minutes of soaking, I pulled the cartridge out, and emptied the sink. The pins had completely melted, but, somehow, the rest of the cartridge was completely untouched, even by the water. How the hell is that even possible? What in God's name is this damn thing? I decided to question the only other person I knew had a connection with this game, the man I had bought the whole bundle from. I went straight to his profile on the page I bought it from, and sent him a hasty message: "Hey, only me, I am very pleased with the bundle, everything is in great condition, however, I need some furthur info on "The Wishing Well" game? I couldn't find anything on the internet, something you made? Thanks!" I was absolutely terrified. Had someone broken into my home? Was this some sort of tracking software? I didn't know what to believe, my head was a blur. I went to my room, and flopped straight onto the bed, feeling utterly exhausted. Within 2 minutes, I had fallen asleep. That night, my dreams were plauged by the girl, and the imaginings of what a monster her mother must be, and her sobs, while her mother entered my room and sliced my throat. I awoke very early that morning, feeling like absolute shit. I called in sick to work, and got a telling off from my boss. I went downstairs, and flicked on the telly. I checked my console, and to my horror, the console had half melted, with The Wishing Well, inserted into the slot, the pins fully formed again. What the fuck was happening? I pressed the console power button, and the familiar boot loaded. Now, what came next made me gasp outloud. The entire town, had a very thick black smoke like cloud, and the well was decrepid. After 10 minutes of sitting in total silence, the girl shuffled into the screen. She look incredibly gaunt, and her face was marked by cuts, mud and blood. Her dress was covered in writing that looked like blood, "God, save us all". Her hair was gone, her scalp blackened, and her face looked saddened. She hobbled over to the well, with the rusted, hole-filled bucket, and the text box appeared once more. "You have but one coin. Make your selfish demands, and I damn your soul to hell." I was distraught. The town had caught fire, and the sobbing had started again. This time, three options appeared, "Yes", "No", and "Behind you..". Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over me, and I smashed my head against the floor, and I blacked out immediatley. When I awoke, I was in a small, dark, dank room, with a single chair. In front of me, a camera, and a table, with numerous photographs with disturbing contents. The police picked me up from my home, as it set alight. The amount of carbon monoxide I'd taken in, it was a wonder I wasn't dead, but the detective said it would've been better if I had. The police told me that I was charged with abduction, assault, rape, and murder. They found a body of a small girl in my basement. She was lying face down, with no hair, a burnt scalp, cuts, mud and blood on her face. She was lying down next to a crude hole in the ground, which was filled with water, cement, and tar. They told me I had covered the basement door with a cabinet, TV, and a Ninetendo 64 games console. Over three months, I had tourtured this girl, with monthly intervals. My house was crumbling, and covered top to bottom in filth. My family had not seen me in weeks, and half of my hair and teeth had fallen out, with my fingernails prised off, presumably self inflicted. The police said she escaped once, and got upstairs, when she fell, and I went upstairs, and dragged her back down. She had died of dehydration. The court case was damning. I was sentenced to death row. Two weeks into my sentence, they uncovered new evidence. A diary kept by the little girl. It listed her tortuerous experience, and all the horrific details. However, on the last page, was her final words. Her final wish. "If I am found, then I want one thing to happen. I want my family to know I love them. I'm sorry for shouting at mummy the other day. If I am found, do not kill him. If I am found, do one thing for me, condemn him. Give him a fate worse than death. Stop him. Stop him from living without stopping him from living. Bye Mummy. Bye daddy. I love you. I l-" During what I believed to be my final meal, they escorted me to a cell. No bed, no toilet, no nothing. They keep me here. They feed me once a day. I am condemed. Her final wish condemed me, as I condemed her. When you find this, fulfil my wish. Raze the world. Find this girl, for I know she still lives. And drag her down to hell. '"You have no wishes left. You have taken my daughter. Her final wish is complete." ' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life